poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Prime: Rainbow Rocks
Transformers: Prime Rainbow Rocks is a new film. Summary It is the Annual Rock and Roll festival Tournament, and Sunset Glare is determined to make a good impression. He meets the Deceptilings and they turn the tournament into an all-out Rock and Roll Battle. Sunset Glare must bring Optimus back to the human world by sending a message to him via his journal. Optimus gets it and returns to help his human friends. Can they defeat the Deceptilings? Plot Prologue: Cybertronian Energon Magic The film opens at a café in the human world. The various café patrons argue among themselves as a strange blue mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three boys in hoods sing and absorb the blue mist into the purple gems on their necklaces. The red haired boy Knock Out grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. Then the sliver and red-striped haired boy Starscream states the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that on Cybertron. As the silver-haired boy Breakdown joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Knock Out, Starscream notices an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. She explains to Knock Out and Breakdown that Cybertronian Energon magic has found its way into the human world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Sunset Glare's Efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming Rock and Roll festival Tournament. Peppa Pig, Rebecca Rabbit and Emily Elephant is Painting A Rock and Roll festival Tournament poster. Sunset Glare offers to help them with their banner, but they decline, much to Sunset's disappointment. Percy (EG) calls Sunset over to join him and his friends and the other present students glare at and gossip about Sunset, making him uncomfortable. James (EG) quickly changes the subject and shows Sunset the banner they made for the showcase (which Percy used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna then enter, and Celestia says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Sunset again and Sunset hides his face in humiliation. Better Than Ever (Scene) Later, in the school band room, Sunset laments how he'll never live his past mistakes down. Henry tells him that he was pretty bad at the fall formal. But his friends, now in a five-part band called the Steambooms, say they've forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. Sunset Glare loves this song. As they sing, the five bandmates sprout robot bodies and wings and longer hair, which disappear when they stop playing. James and Toby (EG) express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Gordon (EG) cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Jenna enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Gordon criticizes James and Toby's playing, they give an annoyed look. Jenna asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the showcase. The Steambooms tell her they're not sure if Optimus will be present, and Jenna awkwardly excuses herself. Sunset Suggests that they Trivia * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Cybertronian Energon Magic *Sunset Glare's Efforts *Better Then Ever (scene) *Enter the Deceptilings * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Battle of the Bands * * * *Under Our Spell * * *Welcome to the Show * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55